Angel of Mercy
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Aislinn was lucky that she didn't die when her husband passed from a wildfire that took their home months ago, he died protecting her. She never had the luxury or chance to tell him how she truly felt and how sorry their argument was the night before. When she left her once home to stay with her mother, she ends up in an a serious predicament. Brookhaven Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _I do not own anything but my characters, etc._

 _"I woke alone today_  
 _For all the birds have flown_  
 _Inside this empty house_  
 _Which no longer feels like home_

 _No angel of mercy_  
 _Is gonna hear my call (lord no)_  
 _No angel of mercy_  
 _To dry the tears that shall not fall_

 _I woke alone today_  
 _Admidst life's killing fields of war_  
 _Door of memories_  
 _Closed forevermore_

 _No angel of mercy_  
 _Is gonna hear my call (lord no)_  
 _No angel of mercy_  
 _To dry the tears that shall not fall_

 _No angel of mercy_  
 _Is gonna hear my call (lord no)_  
 _No angel of mercy_  
 _To dry the tears that shall not fall"_ \- Black Label Society

Aislinn Deidre Quinn is a average mid thirties woman that has a lovely pixie cut with her pine green eyes, her fair skin that stands out the most. However one thing that everybody would notice is her very pregnant belly.

"I need to get out of here" she whispered to herself, analyzing the gas station cautiously. One thing set her off about the area is the light mist in the distance. She left the gas station with three bags in hand, she got in the car instantly placing the key in the ignition, starting the car.

Her favorite song played on the radio, she turns it up and smiles sadly. "It's _OUR_ song dear..." she subconsciously looks at the passenger seat, a tear slides down her cheek. She placed both hands on her stomach lovingly, "At least your daddy left me you sweetheart..."

She places the gear in drive and left down the road, the mist becoming heavier behind her, turning in to fog. She began to panic and stepped on the gas pedal, her heart hammering in her chest wildly, her breath began to shorten itself as if her lungs squeezed. Her arms on the steering wheel became to tremble horrifically that made steering difficult. "What...why.." she squeezed out in short breaths, tears fell from her eyes spontaneously.

In the fog in front of her walk a figure that stopped in the middle of the road, she bit her lip hardly making it break under intense pressure. She screamed as she slammed on the brakes. Her radio cut out leaving static noise that made her stomach churn. She hit her head as the front bumper hit the figure, and it winds itself on top of the car and over the back. Her vision blurred as the noise becomes louder until she falls unconscious right before her door is ripped off of it's hinges.

When Aislinn woke painfully, she swallowed the lump in her throat. A sharp pain briefly stabs her stomach, she winced placing a hand on it. "Aww sweety, that hurts me" as another kick is gone, she smiled sadly, feeling a tear slid down her cheek.

As she scanned the room, she is on a hospital bed and in a white gown. Her shoes are gone, but her toes are covered with lovely pale blue socks. Her mind is full of paranoia, _'How did I get here? Why is there-who found me?'._

The door cracks open and a short woman peeks through the two inch gap. She lets out a small gasp as Aislinn caught her eye, she backs away and ran off. In another moment the door is opened fully and an older woman walks in strongly, her short wavy chestnut hair and caramel eyes contemplated her olive skin. The older woman peered down at Aislinn scrutinizing her intensely, ignoring the fact that it's making the pregnant woman squirm. Something about the woman made Aislinn's heart weep in fear and sorrow.

"Are you feeling alright, miss?" she asked slowly, her thick Latin accent dominating over her English. She stepped over to the woman, watching her carefully for any sign of distress or dangerous intent.

Aislinn narrowed her eyes sharply. "Where the hell am I?!" she snapped sharply, quickly reading the name on the lady's name tag: Kaitlynn.

"You're in Alchemilla Hospital, ma'am. You were brought here by a mysterious man last night" her calm voice didn't fuse Aislinn's anger one bit, it only made the woman let out a heavy sigh. "So Kaitlynn, why do you care? And when can I get out of here?!" Kaitlynn wrote down on her clipboard without replying to the paranoid pregnant woman.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you have to calm down. You'll hurt your baby. And to tell you, you will be staying here for a while. You broke both of your legs and you cannot be released until you heal. Doctor's orders" Nurse Kaitlynn scolds the pregnant woman, which only makes her hiss sharply like a snake. "I hate you"

The nurse left her without a word and locked the door causing Aislinn to grimace. She softly sang her favorite song as her eyes trained on the growing child in her belly. "No Angel of Mercy, is gonna hear my call"

When night came to greet the world with bliss, the pregnant woman woke to an obnoxious screeching and distant screams. "What in the world...?" she wondered, her heart thudding against her rib cage.

Everything made her sit up alarmed, she scanned the room for anything to protect herself. Nothing. She found nothing. There was no drawers, nightstands other than one in the corner that held no drawer.

She placed both hands on her swollen belly, "Hold on baby, bear with me. We need to find something to keep us safe" she whispers softly, she slowly and yet so gently place each foot on the floor towards the dresser. She believed there may be something more than meets the eye to her about this particular table. She reaches underneath it and blindly search for anything, her fingertips brush across a cold metallic object. She tugged at it from under the table, the short kitchen cleaver shine back lending her own image be seen. "Wow, don't I look horrible" she murmured.

She slowly pushed the bed against the door, the weight putting pressure and strain on her body. She ignored the painful sensation and dropped to her knees as the bed is against the door. "Phew, thank you lord" she held her hands against her chest. "After all, what is life if I cannot chose what and who I want to be..what we will be?"

The door budged open as a extreme anorexic figure dressed in bandages with scalpel in hand stare at her, before looking around the room, noticing the nurse's eyes were not bandaged: Cold silver eyes. Aislinn crouched over the bed and begin to hold her breath as the nurse tried to break in.

Fear. Innocence. New flesh. That's what drawn the nurse to that particular room that night.

"Stop it!" She shrieked, standing up as the bed is pushed aside, and the nurse advances forward, her hips swagger with each step. Aislinn ducked as the scalpel swished across the air where her throat was once at. She assaulted the nurse with the cleaver that she found, the bandaged nurse backs away moaning lowly. Aislinn rushed at the nurse, it swung its scalpel at her and metal met metal. The two stared down at each other fighting over with strength, Aislinn kicked the nurse and it fell on the floor.

"What the hell is going on? Why is this place... fuck my life" she growled, raising the cleaver to strike the creature in it's head. It backed away and scurried out of the door. "What the fuck?" Aislinn ran a hand through her hair nervously, as she observed the door suspiciously.

A loud shriek brought her to her knees and grip her ears. Another sound penetrated her ringing ears, the noise made her vision blur.. She hunched over the floor and her contents of her lunch before this ended up on the ground. "Great...this is fan fucking -tastic" she whispered sarcastically, before she crawled across the floor as another shriek from before got louder and more intense to the point it made Aislinn's senses react horribly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 _I do not own anything but my characters, etc._

 _"I woke alone today_  
 _For all the birds have flown_  
 _Inside this empty house_  
 _Which no longer feels like home_

 _No angel of mercy_  
 _Is gonna hear my call (lord no)_  
 _No angel of mercy_  
 _To dry the tears that shall not fall_

 _I woke alone today_  
 _Admidst life's killing fields of war_  
 _Door of memories_  
 _Closed forevermore_

 _No angel of mercy_  
 _Is gonna hear my call (lord no)_  
 _No angel of mercy_  
 _To dry the tears that shall not fall_

 _No angel of mercy_  
 _Is gonna hear my call (lord no)_  
 _No angel of mercy_  
 _To dry the tears that shall not fall"_ \- Black Label Society''

* * *

Aislinn knew that when she heard the shrieking from a far that it would be over, but something inside her had snapped. She begun searching for a new hiding stop, her fear grew as the noise grew heavier. She found a loose wall and pushed on it, part of the dry wall gave out. She climbed over the mess and hide behind a wardrobe, as a towering nine foot creature had stopped where she once stood. The creature sniffed the air,letting out a deep guttural growl as it couldn't find the enticing smell anymore.

She wondered what made her heart skip beat, was it the familiarity of its bulky muscles or where the scars were plastered over its back and arms, as if it was a part of some magnificent tattoo art.

It lurked over to the wall where she hid and sniffed once again, it titled its head to the side and placed it's extravagantly large hand on the wall, its long fingers together made her head twice as held it's hand against the wall, as if in deep thought.

She heard rustling behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see a little mouse scurry across the floor searching for any crumbs. The little audible squeaks made the monster before let out a deafening snarl and clamp on the small opening of the wall. She backed away quickly, holding her breath. The monstrous masculine creature stomped her way.

"Fuck" she whispered lowly, hoping the giant would leave her be and forget about the mouse. There was nothing in the room, she hoped that he would give up. However he did not, he started to rip the entrance wider, throwing debris behind him.

As he infiltrated the room in such a fashion that it made her let out a small scream, which noted her presence to him. He instantly forgot about the mouse and approached her in a slow menacing manner that she almost screamed again. "No, please...No!" She dug through her apron finding her knife strapped at her upper thigh. The monster before her had a excessively bulk sickle with a big bulk of chains wrapped together attached to it.

She only one thing in hand: A knife.

Each step shook the floor around her, she had nothing but a wall to hold herself up except that the wall was further away. The vile creature stormed over to her and wrapped its fingers around her neck, at any movement it could have snapped her neck with just one little flex of it's fingers.

The creature never once touched it's own menacing metal blade. "I...I..." she couldn't form a single straight sentence from her dry cracked lips. It titled it's head and leaned towards her, another sniff. It had opened it's mouth revealing the three rows of sharp teeth and huge mouth that could swallow her whole, it's own tongue formed from the bottomless pit of it's throat and the three foot tongue licked her cheek slowly: Tasting her skin.

As it slowly picked up her from the floor, it opened it's mouth wider and stared at her breathlessly. It wrapped it's tongue around her legs and slowly brought her above it's mouth, but it stopped. Something about her presence made it drop her to the ground, it's tongue burning and a painful throb echoing through it's head.

 _The smell... That taste..._ The pleasant senses from her made a foreign feeling squeeze it's chest. Something inside him had stopped all murderous intentions. It reached for her again and caught her upper arm roughly, she collided with the wall once more.

The creature paused as it's hand almost pushed her against the wall and causing bloodshed. It's hand hovered over her swollen stomach, it smelled the air once again and backed up, it gripped its head with one hand and the other held it up. Ailsinn hurried away from the monster, at any given chance it could catch up to her and slaughter her. With one hand on her stomach, she carried past the other wandering nurses that followed after her

It never followed her, not even had a desire to chase the young mother. As the towering leather bound creature left the scene, the air had been tense.

She couldn't stop the tears that ran down her heart shaped face. As she found herself in an abandoned room, she leaned against the wall. The cold concrete floor bringing chills through her thin socks.

She held her hands against the sweet little growing baby inside her, a small painful smile crossed her face. The daylight broke through the curtains that hid the outside world from all. "I miss you, honey...I promised you I would care for our little Angel"

After she spoke those words, she felt dispirited. Nothing worthy for bringing happiness to her endangered live. The whole hospital had brought her in to misery and terror.

She was found by a NA that she had seen from her first day here, the one that ran away in after she was caught staring at her through a crack in the young nurse's assistant had watched her with heavy burden eyes, she had new stitches across her wrist and right cheek. Aislinn narrowed her eyes recognizing that women very well.

"Miss...I...Umm, did you sleep well?" she asked nervously, uneasy grief rid her heart as much as she watched this young mother shake terribly, scraps and several bruises forming around her legs and throat. She wondered what happened to this girl last night.

She immediately called for assistance to help sew up these deep wounds and restrain the mother from hurting herself. Aislinn hated being restrained by anybody not even large over masculine men and women, it made her stomach churned. "Let me go!" She panicked, lashing around attempting to have the orderly to loosen their grip on her.

As a needle stuck in the Aislinn's neck, her heart calmed and body relaxed. Her eye rose in horror as she remembered what she was given: Muscle Relaxers.

'Do they know that their could be problems with that drug and my pregnancy?!' she lets the tears that crowd her eyes fall from her tired eyes. She shut her eyes hoping that the pain would go away at every the cold needle would puncture her skin and sew it shut. She despised the feeling.

"I hate you all" She whispered weakly.


End file.
